Dagger
This OC belongs to SistersShiraandSkye AN: please Do Not Edit Unless You Have Permission Appearance Dagger is a Rotweiller pup. He has all black fur except on his muzzle, and paws which are brown. He has a medium sized tail and pointed ears. Dagger also has a scar on his chest that looks like a dagger which is how he got his name. The collar he wears is a black and spiked. The tag on his collar is a silver tag with dark brown on the inside of the tag. His eyes are a hazel. Bio When Dagger was a puppy he was actually nice until he had met Rubble one day on the streets. He had challenged him to a eating contest and a strong pup contest and he lost. Dagger never liked rubble especially since he got into a fight with another vicious pup with a dagger and rubble never helped save him. Ever since then Dagger despised Rubble and all of his friends. He also had lost his parents in a fight growing up because they we stabbed to death. He does live with the family his parents had because they love him and because he is an amazing fighter and friend to his family. He also protects them at all costs. Personality Dagger is a vicious pup who likes to fight and cause trouble especially to Rubble and all of his friends. He is very strong and powerful. He's so strong he can knock someone out with one punch or kick. Dagger is a force to be reckoned with and he can easily be set off. Trivia • Dagger doesn't like Rubble the most but will fight any of the other pups • Dagger is Rubble's bully • he does become nice and becomes friends with Rubble and all the pups (he's mean to mean pups/people) • he is very strong • he knows all the mixed martial arts • he used to love to cause trouble • he loves to fight, love and work out a lot • he is afraid of losing fights, spiders (like rubble), losing any one of his friends and family, and he is deathly afraid of Chickens • he hates it when a pup or person forces love onto another pup/person, and he dislikes aliens • love is a subject that touches him and makes his soft side come out • he will protect anyone, even his enemies, if they're getting picked on because of anything having to do with love • Dagger has a secret no pup knows and that secret is that he wants to stop bullying • he hates jet an Boco has a rivalry with them • his bro Boco does become nice and he becomes friends with him • dagger has a nickname he uses around Dustball which is Dusty • Dagger has a crush on Alize (Dan's OC) • his nickname 4 Alize is Ali • Dagger has 2 half brothers Boco, & Cobo • Dagger's mom left their owners house to be with another pup • Dagger's mom divorced his dad because their love faded • April 8th is his birthday • Dagger's dad does come back and re-marry dagger's mom again • his fathers name is Katana • Dagger works at the gym in Adventure Bay Voice Actor • Kevin Michael Richardson Gallery: Dagger!.jpeg|Dagger drawn by me!|link=Drawn by me --- Dagger Category:Fanon Characters Category:Pups Category:Animals Category:Males Category:Bully Category:Bullies Category:Agressive Characters Category:Male Category:Male Pup Category:Male pups Category:Male pup Category:Present gen pups Category:Present gen